


Hide and Seek

by thewightknight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We had a 221B promptfest at Sherlock Seattle today, and I went with "Hide and Seek"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> We had a 221B promptfest at Sherlock Seattle today, and I went with "Hide and Seek"

“I stopped playing hide and seek with Mycroft when I was three,” Sherlock said. “He would either find me in thirty seconds or he wouldn’t look for me at all and I’d sit in my hiding spot for hours. When I’d finally come out and tell him I won he’d laugh at me.”

“That’s horrible!” John said.

“That set the tone for our entire relationship, and he’s still doing it, right now as a matter of fact. The question is, will he dangle the answer in front of us as soon as we arrive or will he string us along and make us explain it to him so he can laugh at us.”

John started to speak, stopped, started again, stopped again. Finally, he said, “So you’re saying he already knows the answer and is just playing with us?”

“Hmmm,” Sherlock said.

“And we're just going to let him get away with that?”

Sherlock didn’t respond.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I said ….”

“Oh, I would have thought that was obvious.”

“Right. Okay then.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sherlock looked out the window. John looked at Sherlock, tapping his fingers on his leg.

“So what are we going to do about it?” John asked at last.

“I thought we’d have a spot of tea,” Sherlock replied. “And perhaps a biscuit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
